A Raven isn't afraid of a Scarecrow
by Kimamoondog
Summary: Lee Carol was a pschology student until she met a inmate at Arkham who showed her a...better way to look at things.  Jonathan Crane/OC sorry the sumary sucks but the story is a lot better. Rated M for future adult themes
1. Preface

**A/N: Im in the process of fixing up the first few chapters. and they will be out later on but the though the plot line will be basicly the same the way its told and done will be diffrent. i am also looking for a beta for this story so pm me if your intrested.**

_"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity!" __**-Edgar Allan Poe**_

Preface

This story doesn't begin with the cliché: "It was a dark and stormy night…" It's over used and in poor taste to say the least. No this story begins with a woman named: Lee Carol. A ex-psychology student at Gotham City University.

She like none before her had the privilege to be set free of her bound and constricted life. She got the chance to break away from the herd of cows off to the slaughter house, and she took it.

This is her story…


	2. Chapter 1 First Meeting

**A/N: Okay so here is the begining of the revised story tell me what you think.**

**A/N2: And sorry if Annabelle seems a bit bland at first but i promise she will get better after the first few chapters just stick with me and we will be fine.**

**Disclaimer: Pleae if i owned Batman the hero would be dead and the story would center around all the villians. :D I only own Annabelle Lee Carol.**

"When dealing with the insane, the best method is to pretend to be sane." **-Hermann Hesse**

Chapter 1

First Meeting

"Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, along with Annabelle Lee Carol over seeing patient Jonathan Crane." Dr. Arkham said after turning on his camcorder. As he sat across one of the most feared men in Gotham, next to the Joker of course. The intern he was helping along the road of getting her doctorate was seated next to him a pen and standard yellow pad of paper rested on her lap.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane." Crane replied from his seat across from the two his blue eyes holding nothing but distaste for the other doctor in front of him.

"You were stripped of your title Mr. Crane." Arkham reminded him, earning a glare from the ex-doctor. "Anyways." Arkham went on. "How was your day?"

Crane ignored his question instead he looked at Annabelle who was jotting down shorthanded notes while glancing between the two. "You know it's rude to not introduce people when they are first meeting." Crane remarked towards Arkham, who in turn let out a breath of annoyance.

"This is Annabelle Lee Carol my intern. Annabelle this is former Dr. Jonathan Crane otherwise known as Scarecrow." Arkham made slight hand gestures between the two.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Carol." Crane stated no sincerity in his voice.

"Likewise." Annabelle replied looking up at him and making eye contact.

"Anyways." Arkham cleared his throat. "How was your day Crane?"

"I'm stuck in a mental hospital that I used to run that is now being ran by idiots." Crane replied. "How do you think my day is?"

Arkham gaped for a seconded before saying. "I happen to be running this place."

"My point exactly." The patient said a slight smirk on his face as he notice that Arkham's intern had to cover a small smile by putting her head down and letting her long dirt blond hair fall down in front of her. Or at least letting the parts of it fall down in front of her face that wasn't being held back by her black plastic hair clip.

"I would like to ask you to refrain from calling me an idiot." Arkham stated his hand noticeably tightening on his pen that he was using to take notes.

"And I would like to have a conversation that doesn't involve bad jokes, or riddles. But we can't all have what we want." Crane replied.  
>"You've been talking to Mr. Nigma and the Joker?" Arkham asked.<p>

"Yes, and you should know better than to call him by the alias he's given himself. It only encourages his fantasy." Crane chided.

"Yes well there is nothing else to call him." The head doctor defended himself, as his intern continued writing.

"Then you call him John Doe or something along those lines." Crane replied. "I thought you were trying to tell me that you were intelligent."

"Crane I am warning that if you keep on this path you will end up in solitary." He replied trying to hide the fact that he was gritting his teeth in frustration.

Crane only smirked. "We both know that you can't do that to me unless I have threatened you, or if I have attacked you."

"I am the head of this facility." He snarled out.

"As was I but we see where that lead me." Crane then turned his attention to Annabelle. "A word to the wise Ms. Carol, if you stay around this place eventually you will go insane…but if you're actually trying to head down that road by all means stay. Obviously Arkham here is."

Annabelle looked at him calmly. "I have no plans of going insane…but nor do I have any plans of leaving until my internship is through."

"Crane I would like to ask you not to address my intern directly she is merely a student and is here for learning purposes only."

Crane raised a dark eyebrow. "Of course."

"Now what did you and Mr. Nigma talk about?" Arkham cleared his throat.

"Not much." Crane replied shrugging the best he could in a strait jacket. "He mostly asked riddled while I answered them…infuriating him with how quick I was to respond.

"Really and why is that?" Arkham asked writing down something.

"He likes to think he is smarter than the rest of the people here in this facility."

"Why do you think that is?"

Crane chuckled, "Because he's a narcissist…really when you have to ask a patient to diagnose other patients then you shouldn't be trying to treat the psychotic."

Arkham ground his teeth together before gesturing to a group of nurses to take Crane away, which they did so hastily.

"I am very sorry for his rudeness. You should not have had to put up with that on your first day but I felt its best since you are looking in to profiling people once you get a doctorate, that you see what a fanatic was truly like." Arkham apologized to Annabelle as the two walked down the hall together.

"Maniac." Annabelle corrected the doctor.

"Excuse me?"

"You called Crane a fanatic he's not a fanatic he's a maniac if you are to go by the exact definition."

"Yes maniac is what I meant." Arkham nodded as he looked down at Annabelle who had her eyes glued strait ahead of her, observing everything in the hallway.

"Alright." Annabelle let the subject go as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will see you tomorrow Ms. Carol." Arkham stated after the two reached the entrance of the asylum.

"See you then." Annabelle smiled slightly before exiting.

"Jinx get off the counter." Annabelle scolded the Egyptian Mau as she fixed herself a bowl of spaghetti-o's on a gas stove that was probably as old as the apartment she was living in on the out skirts of the Narrows. The apartment had one room, a full bathroom, a small kitchen area, a small living room area and several closets throughout it.

When Annabelle had first moved in to it, it had old furniture that was molding and looked like it had been through more than hell. She had quickly thrown out the old furniture and brought in her own couch, oversized chair, and small coffee table. She had also brought in her own twin sized bed. She knew she should probably get a full but she didn't have the time to go shopping for it or the money for that matter.

"Jinx what did I just say?" Annabelle picked up the cat before placing it on the back of the oversized chair and going to stir her food.

The cat in turn mewed unhappily before fallowing her back in the kitchen and proceeding to jump on the counter and purr contently.

"You have issues cat." The woman sighed as she put her food in a bowl and threw the pot in the kitchen sink making a loud clattering noise that didn't seem to disturb the cat in the slightest.

Annabelle let out a breath as she sat on the oversized chair with a book and her food in hand. She hadn't even glanced at the cover of the book when grabbing it from the pile beside her oversized chair but when she did look at it she could resist the urge to smile at the title. _"__One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest__ how appropriate." _She thought as she opened the book and began reading it taking bites of food between each page.

**Ending A/N: Relax the cat isnt like the catwoman cat this one is strickly house cat with no superpowers.**


	3. Chapter 2 Each Ticking Minute

**A/N: Yay i've got chapter 2 done! Thank my absence muse for it being a while since my last update. Him and school that is.**

**A/N2: thanks to everyone who has favorited alerted and reveiwed. remember reveiws make me happy so tell me what you think :D **

**Disclaimer: I dont own batman or any charecters from it. I also dont own the qoutes that are used. i do how ever own Annabelle and Jinx.**

* * *

><p>"The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success." -<strong>Bruce Feirstein<strong>

Chapter 2

Each Ticking Minute

The pounding in Annabelle's head was extraordinary. And it was only amplified by the clock in the corner of the room and the bright lights of the meeting room where she was sitting with Dr. Arkham again waiting for the patient they were looking at that day to be brought in by the nurses.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Arkham asked her while glancing away from the notes he was looking for.

"Fine just a minor headache." Annabelle grinned at him reassuringly.

"Do you get frequent headaches?" Dr. Arkham asked her.

"No." Annabelle replied. "When I do get them it's because of my sinuses."

Dr. Arkham looked at her for a second longer before nodding and turning his attention back to his notes. Annabelle was going to try and return to her own notes as she fought the urge to squint at the obnoxiously white paper.

"Ah, Mr. Crane how are we today?" Dr. Arkham asked the patient that was forced to sit down in front of him.

"Better then Ms. Carol I imagine." The former doctor said.

"Ms. Carol is fine." Dr. Arkham replied before turning on his tape recorder and saying, "Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, and Annabelle Lee Carol over seeing Jonathan Crane."

Crane gave no protest to not being referred to as Doctor. He merely looked slightly annoyed.

"How was your day Mr. Crane?" Arkham asked him.

"The same as yesterday." He replied, his eyes shifting over to Annabelle who was looking down at her notes and very subtly rubbing one of her temples, as her other hand was writing away at her notes.

"You talked with Nigma again?" Arkham asked.

"No…only with the Joker…he's planning to break out you know." Crane smirked slightly at the look on Arkham's face.

"And how is he going to do that?"

"Don't know he didn't tell me….something about not wanting to be ratted out." Crane shrugged the best he could in his strait jacket. "Then again for all you know I could be making this up…being insane and all."

"Do you honestly believe you're insane?" Arkham asked him.

Crane raised an eyebrow. "The distance between insanity and genius is only measured by success."

"You consider yourself a genius?"

Crane leaned forward slightly. "That would be a little narcissistic of me wouldn't it?"

"You are a narcissist though." Arkham replied.

"What from you're observations of me makes you think that?" Crane asked head slightly tilted.

"You constantly think you can turn these sessions around on to me, because you believe yourself to be smarter than most people." Arkham stated.

"I don't think that I'm smarter then you." Crane replied as Annabelle wrote something down.

"Meaning?" Arkham sat back in his chair.

"If I have to explain it to you then obviously you're not smart enough to understand it." He replied. "But Ms. Carol seems to understand."

"I really don't like it when you say I am unintelligent." Arkham gritted out, as the intern sat up a little more rigidly.

"Well I don't like being in a strait jacket…tell you what let me out of it and I'll give you some information on the inner workings of what the Joker is planning." He stated a small smirk on his face.

"Give me the information first then we'll see about the strait jacket."

"No deal." Crane stated firmly.

"And why not?"

"Because I unlike you am not an idiot." He replied.

"Nurses." Arkham stated before gesturing to Crane. The nurses quickly wheeled Crane away.

"Oh and Ms. Carol." Crane called over his shoulder to the intern, causing her head to snap up.

"Yes?" She asked as Arkham tensed.

"Do take something for that headache." Crane smirked.

* * *

><p>"What did he mean by: 'I don't think that I'm smarter then you.'?" Arkham asked as Annabelle and he walked down a corridor that headed to his office.<p>

"He saying he knows that he's smarter then you." She replied as she took an IB profane bottle out of her purse and took two dry.

"I know that. But why does he think this?" Arkham wondered out loud.

"He's a narcissist sir; he thinks everyone is beneath him." She replied ignoring the constant throbbing.

"Yes well that much was obvious but I don't see him directly attacking anyone else like he does me."

"He feels threatened by you. You've taken the job he used to do and he doesn't like that." She replied.

"How do you know all this?" Arkham asked as the two entered his office.

"I've been to a lot of seminars where profilers from the F.B.I have talked." She replied glancing around his office and taking in the picture of his wife and son on his desk along with the bookshelf lined with different books, and the wall behind him lined by his degrees.

"Why do you want to use you're doctorate, when you get it, to help the F.B.I?"

"Because I want to help people." She replied leaning back slightly, her headache slowly ebbing away.

"You could help people as just a normal psychiatrist." Arkham stated.

"I could but I'd like to help solve the crimes before they progress too greatly."

"So you're here to get a better understanding of the criminal mind?" Arkham raised an eyebrow.

"Yes what better a place to understand the criminal mind then a metal health asylum for the criminally insane?" She replied.

"Very true." Arkham nodded.

Annabelle waited a few seconds before asking. "Sir may I go?"

"Yes of course I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." With those few parting words Annabelle grabbed her purse off the floor and walked out of the room and began down the hallway.

"What crow is afraid of a Scarecrow that isn't a crow?" A voice asked as she passed by a few nurses wheeling a man with orange hair, and in a strait jacket down the opposite side of the hall.

"A crow that isn't a crow: a Raven." Annabelle replied, as the man in the strait jacket laughed.

"Very good!" The voice cheered as it was being wheeled even further off.

* * *

><p>By the time Annabelle had gotten home her headache had depleted as she was able to focus on a few files and things for other classes she was taking.<p>

Jinx whined from her the floor before jumping on to the table causing several papers to go flying.

"What is it Jinx?" She asked picking up the cat and cuddling it to her. For a response Annabelle got a purring sound from the cat.

"You just want to be cuddled." Annabelle rolled her eyes before pulling her legs up on to the couch and curling up with the cat, making sure her alarm on her cell phone was set she waited for sleep to take hold of her.

Annabelle had started spending a lot of her time sleeping in the living room. Ever since she started at the University, the living room had become her work space and she sometimes just passed on the couch to sleep instead of going into her bedroom. She actually preferred the couch to her lumpy bed; the couch was slightly newer and hadn't been with her since the age of thirteen.

_"Jinx stop walking on top of me." Annabelle mumbled as something pawed at her side. When Jinx didn't stop Annabelle opened her eyes fully intended on pushing the cat off her but when she saw the animal sleeping soundly beside her she jumped up only to be faced with…_

_"You!" She gasped taking several steps back and nearly tripping over her coffee table._

_"Me." The person grinned and all of a sudden the headaches where back and Annabelle was on her knees crying in pain as her head exploded._

"Jesus Christ!" The woman gasped sitting bolt upright as cold sweat pooled down her neck. "Just a dream." She sighed dropping back into the couch. Jinx had scampered off when Annabelle had dislodged her from her sleeping place, and she was making annoyed mewing noises from the across the room. "Shut up." Annabelle muttered putting a arm over her face. "I'm sorry I can't control my nightmares…god I'm apologizing to a cat…I'm going insane."

**Ending A/N: So does anyone have a quote about insanity that they like? Because i only have enough for the next few chapters then i have to use quotes that dont make sense :D and no one wants that...except jinx but she a fictional cat. oh and yay for finaly figureing out how to use the line break thingy! **


	4. Chapter 3 Scarecrow

**A/N: Sorry i should have got this out a lot sooner! but school has been kicking my ass. but this week i have made a plan to update as all my stories at least once! So here is that update and hopfully theyll be another one depending on how the week goes! And if i didnt use you're quote in this chapter dont worry there is still tons to come! I pick them based on a line in the chapter of the over all feeling.**

**A/N2: As always thanks to all my favoriters alerters and reveiwers!**

**Thank you:**

**forgetmenotflowers: Thank you so much for the quotes and reveiw! One or two of yours should show up sooner or later in the next few chapters.**

**TC Stark: Thank you for you're reveiw! and yes arkham pisses me off too, oh and dont worry Scarecrow puts him in his place!**

**Didi715: Thank you for you're reveiw!**

**BrontoBree: Hey Look you're quote is down below! :D Thanks for the reveiw and quotes, but where did you get that invisible beard? i want one! And i wish i could steal Crane as well.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own batman only annabelle!**

* * *

><p>"Madness isn't a state of mind, madness is a place. Let's go there shall we?" – <strong>Alice Madness Returns (a video game)<strong>

Chapter 3

Scarecrow

Annabelle ended up not falling back asleep that night. To occupy her time before she had to go to her internship she cleaned her apartment, gave Jinx a flea bath, much to the cat's dislike which she showed by clawing up the woman's arms, she fixed herself a lunch as well as something that she could put in the microwave when she got home that night, took a shower, got all of her things together and got dressed.

"What do you think Jinx?" She asked the cat that was lying on the back of the couch, while gesturing towards her appearance. Jinx let out a hiss before jumping off the back of the couch and running out of the room. "Well then." The woman sighed before grabbing her bag and exiting the apartment, making sure to lock the door as she went.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel today Ms. Carol?" Dr. Arkham asked the intern as the two met in the hallway, both walking towards the meeting room. Annabelle no longer had to tell Arkham she was in; all she had to do was meet him in the session room at the right time.<p>

"A lot better than yesterday thanks." She replied glancing up at the tall man.

"That's good." He nodded. "Are you ready for today's session?"

"I'm always ready." Annabelle replied smiling slightly causing Arkham to chuckle.

"Always a good thing." He stated before holding open the door for Annabelle to enter the conference room first.

Annabelle's black high heels clacked against the tilled floor as she walked across it to sit down in her seat. Dr. Arkham fallowed swiftly behind her and sat down in his seat taking a tape recorder out of his pocket as Jonathan Crane was led in to the room.

"Dr. Jeremiah Arkham and Annabelle Lee Carol over seeing Jonathan Crane." Instead of giving Arkham one of his normal mildly annoyed looks Crane smirked and leaned back comfortably the best he could. "How are we today Mr. Crane?" Arkham asked the man sitting in front of him pen in hand.

"Fine," Crane answered his question then turning his gaze to Annabelle, "what about you how are you? Anymore headaches?"

"Mr. Crane these sessions are meant as a learning experience for Ms. Carol so please reframe from speaking to her." Arkham stated calmly.

"What better way to learn then with experience?" Crane asked.

"That may have been you're method Mr. Crane but mine is different." Arkham replied as Crane looked back at Annabelle.

"What do you think?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I think that you're talking to me because you're not actually Crane you're a different personality all together." Annabelle replied causing Arkham to looked at her slightly startled and Crane to broaden his smirk.

"And how did you get to that conclusion?" He asked.

"You're posture has changed completely, you're more relaxed, more willing to chat, and you're a little less condescending, as of right now at least." Annabelle replied.

"And what makes you so confident in your answer?" He asked.

"I did my master's paper over schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder." She replied. "I know a lot about the subject."

"Ms. Carol you don't have to answer his question," Arkham had regained his composer, "he is just trying to get under your skin he doesn't actually have split personality disorder."

"1. it's multiple personality disorder, and 2. Poor Jonny boy does." Crane replied.

Arkham's mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to find his voice. "A-and you are?"

Crane paused for a second before replying. "Scarecrow."

"And you're a manifestation of Crane's own psyche?" Arkham asked.

Scarecrow looked at him. "I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Annabelle."

Annabelle would swear in court that a shiver hadn't gone up her spine when Scarecrow said her name. "I'm sorry Mr. Crane bu—." Arkham was cut off by Scarecrow snarling out.

"I'm not that pathetic sack of crap! I'm Scarecrow."

"Alright I'm sorry Scarecrow but for the mental safety of my intern I can't allow you to converse with her." Arkham replied.

Scarecrow snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're a dick."

"E-excuse me?" Arkham's eyebrows had risen in to his hair line.

"You heard me." Scarecrow snapped.

"You are about to earn yourself a one way ticket to solitaire."

"You put me in solitaire then I'll just switch back over to Jonathan." Scarecrow replied.

"You're point being?" Arkham snarled.

"Sir, if I may interject," Annabelle didn't wait for a response before continuing, "you can't put Mr. Crane in solitaire for something Scarecrow did, it would be punishing an innocent man and with your mental evaluation coming up I don't think it would be a good idea for you to take the risk."

Arkham spluttered for a second before regaining his composer and saying. "Thank you, Ms. Carol for reminding me."

"You're welcome." Annabelle replied as Scarecrow laughed.

"You just got owned by your own intern."

"Scarecrow may I ask you a personal question?" Arkham ignored the previous statement.

"Why bother asking me if you can ask me if you're just going to anyways?" Scarecrow responded.

"Why did Crane create you?" He asked. "Most people suffering from split personality disorder do it as a way to protect themselves from something."

"It's multi personality disorder." Both Scarecrow and Annabelle stated.

"As I was saying," Arkham shot a look at Annabelle, "why did Crane create you?"

"That's none of your damn business." Scarecrow replied.

"Was it physical abuse?" Arkham pressed on his eyes studying the man in front of me.

"Ms. Carol." Scarecrow suddenly turned his attention back to Annabelle. "You suffer from migraines, yes?"

"There caused by my sinuses." She replied simply.

"Are you sure?" Scarecrow smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you know that horrible headaches happen to be one of the symptoms in a person who might develop schizophrenia."

"Yes I know, but when I was younger my mother got me tested to see what caused my migraines and the doctors said sinuses." She replied calmly.

"Really?" Scarecrow his eyebrows.

"Yes really, Mr. Crane." She stated.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" The ex-doctor asked as Arkham looked between the two.

"The moment you called me Ms. Carol, Scarecrow has a strong aversion to not using names since he hasn't called either me or Dr. Arkham by are names since he's been talking to us." Annabelle replied calmly.

Crane raised his eyebrows. "Impressive."

"So I've been told." Annabelle shrugged off handedly.

"Mr. Crane if we could continue our session?" Dr. Arkham interjected.

"I'm sorry doctor but I really must take the side of my mental companion in not wanting to talk to you," Crane replied, "I'd much rather talk to Ms. Carol."

Arkham's face turned several shades of angry red, before settling on a violet red. "Mr. Crane I think this concludes are session." With that he stood up and began walking out the room.

Annabelle also stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh Ms. Carol," Crane called after her causing her to stop and turn around, "those heels look a lot better on you then the flats you've been wearing."

Annabelle didn't respond, instead she just turned back around and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Dr. Arkham snapped as the two entered his office.<p>

"That was me coming to your aid." She replied.

"You went over my head in that situation." Arkham slammed a hand down on his desk.

"Dr, Arkham, I only went over your head because the only way he would talk without insulting someone was to talk to me." She replied calmly. "I'm sorry I offended you."

Arkham sat down in his chair and put a hand over his eyes. "Its fine, you're right I should have handled this situation better, it just caught me off guard."

"Should I go?" Annabelle asked already by the door.

"Yes," Arkham nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Annabelle nodded before leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"She was fun!" <strong>_Scarecrow remarked to Jonathan as the man lay on his bed in the small high security room the Arkham staff had assigned him.

_"She was defiantly better to talk to than that arrogant anarchistic fool who dares call himself a doctor." _Jonathan replied.

_**"Defiantly." **_Scarecrow agreed.

_"She certainly held her composer."_

_**"Even when faced with me."**_

_"Not a easy feat for someone so young."_

_**"She looks to be in her early to mid twenties…not to young I bet you she has experience."**_

_"Is that all you ever think about?"_

_**"That an scaring people, at least I don't think about shoes."**_

_"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jonathan asked rolling his eyes._

_**"You liked her heels."**_

_"So?" _Jonathan asked.

_**"That was a girly thing to say." **_Scarecrow replied, Jonathan could hear the laughter in his voice.

_"No that was my being observant," _he replied, _"you should try it once in a while."_

_**"Nah that's what I've got you for."**_

_"You don't have me I have you." _Jonathan stated.

_**"Sure, sure," **_Jonathan could feel the Scarecrow stretch out in his mind. _**"Do I get to speak with her again tomorrow?"**_

_"I suppose so. After all it was rather nice to see Dr. Arkham angry." _Jonathan replied a smirk on his face.

_**"Oh goodie." **_ Scarecrow laughed. _**"I get to bring her into my world."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ending A/N: Uh oh naughty Annabelle going over Dr. Arkham's head like that. We'll get to see the concequinces of her actions next chapter! :D**

**And what do you think of Scarecrow's last line? What has that eviler half got planned for are little intern? Tune in next chapter to see!**


	5. Chapter 4 Consequences

**A/N: Yay new chapter! I'm on a role today i have updated all of my on going stories at least once!**

**A/N2: Thanks to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers!**

**auriellis: thanks for the reveiw, as for the reserch i've been doing some but that last chapter was mainly from what i remember out of reading an old book, i'll be going back later on (probably) after the story is over and editing which includes fixing the mistakes and more reserch! But thanks for the reveiw and constructive critisism.**

**forgetmenotflowers: Thanks for you're reveiw! and i'm glad you think Annabelle was cool! You're pretty awesome to!**

**Firespin98: I has delivered new chapter! Thanks for the reveiw and i hope you like it.**

**iwishtheskywasgreen: I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Annabelle!**

* * *

><p>"If we weren't all crazy, we would go insane!" <strong>-Jimmy Buffett<strong>

Chapter 4

Consequences

"Ms. Carol if you could please file these away after you get done copying those to the computer." Dr. Arkham dropped another stack of papers on to the desk he had set up for Annabelle.

"Of course sir." She replied.

Annabelle knew she was being punished for what had happened yesterday. She also knew she kind of sort of may have deserved it, though she was extremely reluctant to admit to it. The only thing she could hope for was that she would be allowed to sit in on sessions again the next day.

"Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, overseeing Jonathan Crane, and Scarecrow." Dr. Arkham spoke into the tape recorder as he sat back ready to take notes on the session.

"Where is Ms. Carol?" Crane asked calmly his eyes momentarily darting to the place the young intern usually sat.

"Ms. Carol is filing some things for me." Arkham replied in a flat tone.

"So you're punishing her?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "For correcting you. That seems somewhat narcissistic to me."

"I'm sure it does." Arkham muttered before speaking in a normal tone again. "She is just full filling another part of her internship."

Crane snorted. "I'm sure."

"Who am I speaking to right now?" Arkham asked.

"You tell me you're supposed to be the doctor." Crane replied.

"Scarecrow?"

"And what got you to that conclusion?"

"You're showing more emotion then Crane does." He replied.

"Well odd considering I am Jonathan Crane." Crane stated. "Scarecrow will only join the session if Ms. Carol is brought back."

"And why is that?"

"Why do you think?" Crane leaned forward slightly.

"I think it's because he's attracted to her." He stated.

"Scarecrow is attracted to anything human and female." Crane said.

"Is that you're preference as well?"

"If you must know, yes." He replied.

Arkham wrote down a few things before continuing. "Are you attracted to a certain type of woman?"

"Not in particularly." Crane replied calmly.

"And Scarecrow is attracted to every kind of woman?"

"Yes." Crane nodded. "Especially that cute little girl friend that you had while working for me."

Arkham clenched his pen slightly tighter. "Scarecrow?"

"Yes doc?" Scarecrow smirked before leaning back.

"I thought Crane said you weren't coming out this session without Ms. Carol being present." Arkham stated.

"I wasn't originally planning on it." Scarecrow replied. "But I had a thought."

"And what would that thought be?" Arkham asked.

"That maybe if I talked to you for a while you'd reduce the poor intern's work load." Scarecrow replied.

"You want me to go easy on my intern?" Arkham raised an eyebrow.

"I could care less if you went easy or hard on her." Scarecrow smirked. "I just want her back in here…** now**."

"You want to see her today?"

Scarecrow nodded. "I'll make it worth you're wild."

"How so?" Arkham asked.

"I'll tell you almost anything you want to know about Jonny boy's life so long as I get an hour alone with the intern."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Arkham replied.

"Think about it this way," Scarecrow suggested, "she can obviously hold her own against me, and if I get my hour with her then you get all the information you could ever want."

Arkham rolled the idea over in his head. Leave his intern alone in the room with a one of Gotham's most feared criminals, in exchange for all the information he would need. Would it be selfish to agree? Probably. Would it be idiotic not to? Defiantly, especially if it could give him more insight into Crane and why he developed a second personality.

"Alright, you want that hour today right?" Arkham agreed.

"Yes." Scarecrow smirked sitting back.

"Give me twenty minutes and she'll be in here."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Arkham are you sure about this?" Annabelle asked as the two walked down the hall that led to the conference room.<p>

"No, but if this gives us any kind of insight onto the Scarecrow, and Jonathan Crane then we have to try." Arkham replied. "Do you have the tape recorder?" Annabelle nodded. "Good now be careful about what you say."

"Yes sir." Annabelle nodded again as the two stopped outside the room.

"And if he complains about the recorder tell him you will be the only one listening to it." He told her.

"Will I be?"

Dr. Arkham paused for a second. "Yes. Good luck."

"Thank you sir."Annabelle replied before walking into the room.

* * *

><p>"About time." Scarecrow stated upon seeing the woman walk into the room. "I thought that Arkham might have backed out."<p>

"Well he didn't." Annabelle replied sitting across from him, taking out the tape recorder, and pressing play.

"I don't want this recorded." Scarecrow stated.

"It's going to get recorded either way." Annabelle replied gesturing to the tape recorder and her clip board.

"Yeah but that dick will listen to it."

"Dr. Arkham has assured me that only I will be listening to this session."

Scarecrow snorted. "And you believed him?"

Annabelle ignored his question. "Why did you want to talk to me?" She asked.

Scarecrow smirked. "It was either you or one of the nurses."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to corrupt you in so many different ways." Scarecrow replied leaning forward slightly.

"Really?"Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"You're decent to look at."

"So you're corrupting me because I look decent?"

"That, and Jonny boy seems to have it hard up for you." He replied smirking as Jonathan snapped at him.

_"I do not have it hard up for her."_

_**"Whatever, now butt out my session time."**_

"And what makes you say that?"

"He likes you're shoes." He replied.

"So?"

"He doesn't like any other women's shoes."

"So you're basing you're statement on one like?"

"Yes." He replied.

"That doesn't sound like a thing a psychologist would do."

"I'm not the psychologist, he is." Scarecrow replied.

"Alright fair enough."

"Tell me about yourself."

"You know I can't do that." Annabelle replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you're a dangerous convicted criminal."

"How about a quid pro quo?"

"This isn't Silence of the Lambs."

"No if it was you'd be and F.B.I agent." He replied.

"And you'd be a cannibal." She stated.

"How do you know I'm not?"

"People who are cannibals tend to believe that devouring human flesh will give them special powers, or an extraordinary long life." Annabelle replied. "And you don't seem like the type to believe much in magic."

"Well you got me there." Scarecrow replied leaning back and smirking.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Annabelle asked.

"Let's talk about us."

"Us?"

"What I want out of this relationship."

"This isn't a relationship."

"Oh I disagree. I think it qualifies."

"How so?"

"We're on a date."

"This isn't a date.

Scarecrow continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Granted not a good one, but for the most part where alone. I'm attracted to you, and I bet you're attracted to me."

"I'm not." Annabelle stated.

Scarecrow winked a smirk on his face. "Right sure you're not."

"Is this all this session is going to end up to?" Annabelle asked leaning back. "Horrible attempts at trying to pick me up and me having to count down the minutes until I can walk out that door?"

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow. "That statement didn't seem very professional."

"I'm not a professional I'm a student, and a blunt person." She replied.

"At least you're not boring."

Annabelle wrote some of the beginning conversation down.

"What are you writing?"

"What you're saying."

"Will you write all the dirty parts?"

"I'm obligated to."

"You just want to re-live them."

"Do you really believe that?" Annabelle asked tapping her pen lightly on her clip board.

"Yes." Scarecrow replied. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Annabelle calmed her breathing, she was getting frustrated with the man in front of her. "What's your purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow asked.

"Why did Mr. Crane create you?" She asked.

Scarecrow's face darkened. "That is none of your business."

"Oh contra I think it is." She stated. "Since you are the one who requested to see me, and these sessions are meant to be used to try and make Mr. Crane better."

"He's not sick." Scarecrow spat out.

"Are you the sick one then?" Annabelle asked. "I mean someone who decides to scare people for fun has to have something wrong with them."

Scarecrow gritted his teeth. "Keep it up and I'll show you true fear."

Annabelle really should have stopped, but she couldn't. "I'll stop when you tell me the real reason you wanted a session with me."

Scarecrow's eyes locked with hers, he cocked his head to the side. "You know you're really bad at that."

"Bad at what?"

"Bad at trying to be someone who actually gives a damn about people." He replied.

"I do care about people." She replied.

"Alright let's test that theory then shall we?" Scarecrow smirked. "If you had the choice between killing a baby Hitler, say around 2 or 3, with no consequences afterwards, all the while knowing what would happen in the future. Would you?"

Annabelle thought for a second before replying. "No I wouldn't. Because someone even worse could come a long and it's an innocent child."

Scarecrow raised his eyebrows. "So you would condemn thousands of people to death on the possibility that someone worst could come along."

"Yes, we wouldn't be able to recognize the signs either, we'd be caught totally off guard if there was someone worst."

"But it's a shot in the dark."

Annabelle shrugged. "It's our experiences that make us who we are." She replied. "In some since we needed it to happen as a wakeup call."

"So you believe in nurture of nature?"

"I believe in a little of both," Annabelle replied, "welcome back Mr. Crane."

"Doctor." He corrected her.

"You were stripped of your title." She reminded him like Arkham had.

"You're going along with his brain washing I see." Crane stated.

"It's not brain washing." Annabelle replied.

"Yes it is." Crane replied. "After all everyone who has an influence of you try to brain wash you."

"Has Scarecrow brain washed you?" Annabelle asked.

"If he had do you think I would have been able to come out at all?"

"Why did you?"

"I wanted a few minutes to talk to you." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, when someone is faced with Scarecrow they don't act as calmly as you did. I want to know why you acted so calmly."

Annabelle shrugged. "I just didn't find him threatening."

Crane smirked. "He didn't like that comment."

Annabelle was about to reply when Arkham popped his head in the door. "Time's up." He told the two.

"Good bye." Annabelle said before standing up, and walking towards the door.

"We'll see you soon." Crane replied as Scarecrow laughed inside his head at the intern suddenly tensing up.

* * *

><p>"What did he mean by that last statement?" Dr. Arkham asked Annabelle as the two walked down the hall way.<p>

"If I knew I would tell you, but if I had to guess I would say he was talking about the next session." She replied.

Arkham nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Arkham." Annabelle told the doctor before walking off and grabbing her things.

"Good bye." He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you think? As for the ethics question that really was a disscustion in one of my english classes once and it seemed like it fit...what would you do if you where put in that same situation I'm surious to know. Oh and as for the scarecrow's personality it may have seen a little light and fluffy this chapter but i asure you it can get very dark, i think he was just happy he got what he want. anyways what did you think of there little chat? And yes Scarecrow can get a little obsessive. anyways reveiw and i love you!**


	6. Chapter 5 A Different Patient

**A/N: A filler chapter but a chapter non the less! Happy Valentines Day.**

**A/N2: Thanks to my alerters, favoriters, and reveiwers**

**Firespin98: Thank you for you're reveiw and i'm glad you like his talk. I enjoyed writing it.**

**forgetmenotflowers: Thanks for the reveiw and i'm glad you loved the date arguement i was laughing while writing it.**

**Anarajah: Thanks for the reveiw. And i'm glad you liked it! It is a hard question to anwser.**

**TC Stark: Thanks for the reveiw, and i made Scarecrow playfull as a way of lowering Annabelle's defences, and also he and Jonathan are supposed to be complete opposites, so while jonathan's all serious i figured scarecrow would be playfullish, and you will see very soon how it pans out!**

**EmilyTheCutestEvilDeadGirl: Thank you for the reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Batman, or the riddles used in this chapter, i do however own Annabelle and Jinx.**

"There is no method in this madness." – **Alice Madness Returns**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A Different Patient

Annabelle sat beside Dr. Arkham in the same conference room they usually sat in, but the patient the nurses brought in wasn't Crane. Annabelle hadn't been prepared to talk with a different patient; Arkham hadn't even warned her they'd be talking to someone different.

"Dr. Arkham and Annabelle Lee Carol over seeing Edward Nigma." Dr. Arkham said into the tape recorder, as the orange haired man in a strait jacket was forcibly sat down in to the seat across the two.

"I know you." The man smirked at Annabelle. "You answered my riddle!"

"Mr. Nigma if you could reframe from speaking to my intern she's here mainly to learn."

"I know that. A man who watches over farmer's fields told me." He replied turning his attention to Arkham.

"You and Mr. Crane talk about his sessions?" Arkham asked raising an eyebrow, that didn't seem like normal Crane behavior to him.

"No we talk about her." He replied tilting his head towards Annabelle.

"Could you please tell me what Mr. Crane's obsession is with Ms. Carol?" Arkham leaned forward slightly.

"If you can answer my riddle." The man replied.

"Very well." Arkham leaned back.

Nigma grinned before saying: "A man worked at a high security institution. The man tried to log into his computer and the computer denied the password. He then remembered that the passwords to the computers were reset every month for security reasons. He called his boss for his new password. The man said, 'Boss, my old password is out of date.' The boss said, 'Yes, it is. The new password is different, but if you listen closely you will be able to figure out the new one. Your new password has the same amount of letters as the old one, and four of the letters are the same."' The man then logged into his computer with no trouble. What was the new password? What was his old?"

Arkham placed his pen to his mouth and seemed to be thinking.

Annabelle smirked before speaking up. "The new password was: different and the old password was: out of date."

"Correct!" Nigma replied. "But unfortunately Dr. Arkham needs to answer the riddle."

"Another one?" Arkham suggested.

"Oh alright." Nigma sighed before asking: "You're in a mansion and the powers out. You see a green door and a red door. Pick one (it doesn't matter which.) Now you see a purple door and a orange door. Pick one (again, it doesn't matter which you pick). Now you see a door with a golden handle and a door with a silver handle. Pick one. You finally come to some signs on three doors. One says 'Death from drowning,' another says 'Death from machine guns,' and the last one says 'Death from electric chair.' Then you see a big sign off to the side that says 'Or stay in the mansion and starve to death.' What do you choose and still live?"

Arkham took a minute to think before replying. "The electric chair because the power is out."

"Correct!" Nigma replied.

"Now why is Mr. Crane obsessed with Ms. Carol."

"The same reason the Joker is obsessed with Batman." Nigma replied.

"Which is?" Arkham asked.

"There is no method to the madness." Annabelle answered.

"Are you saying it's all part of Crane's mental illness?" Arkham inquired looking at Nigma.

"I'm saying that if you're not careful the guard of the farm will come out and protect what is his." Nigma replied sitting back.

"But that doesn't make sense." Arkham stated.

Nigma ignored him and looked at Annabelle. "And what a nice crop you are."

Annabelle's blood ran cold and her face paled slightly, and Arkham looked slightly startled.

"Mr. Nigma I have already told you to ignore my intern." Arkham stated gaining his composer.

Nigma tsked. "Crane wouldn't like you saying that."

"Saying what?" Arkham asked.

"Saying that she's yours." Nigma stated slowly as if he was explaining it to a small child.

"She is training under me." Arkham replied.

Nigma smirked. "Can you be so sure?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is she knowingly training under you? Or unknowingly training under someone else?" Nigma replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think on it for a while." Nigma replied as a nurse came to take him away.

"Do you know what he meant by that last statement?" Arkham asked Annabelle as the two walked side by side down the hall.

"No." She replied. "Sorry but I don't."

Arkham sighed before rubbing a hand over his eyes and telling Annabelle. "You can go home."

"Thank you." She replied. "Good bye Dr. Arkham."

"Good bye." He replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I am going to murder him." <strong>_ Scarecrow informed Jonathan as he stared up at the ceiling.

_"Arkham or Riddler?" _Jonathan asked.

_**"Both."**_ Scarecrow replied. _**"How dare he take are session with her!"**_

_"Calm down."_

_**"You can't tell me you're not even a little piss about this!" **_

_ "Oh I am, but remember we're getting out of here soon." _Jonathan replied.

_**"Then she's all ours?" **_Scarecrow asked.

_"Yes." _Jonathan smirked. _"And you can take you're revenge out on Arkham."_

Scarecrow laughed. _**"I can't wait."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ending A/N: well some one has a plan! :D reveiws please, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6 Apartment

**A/N: So, so very tired it's almost 12 in the morning and i'm posting this, so if there are mistakes blame lack of sleep for the last few nights, and gladiatorial combat that i praticipated in with my class today.**

**A/N2: Yes i realize the story is moving fast, but it's suppose too, it'll probably be about 15 chapters and an epligouge, then again i said that about my other story and i'm not working on chapter 21 for it so who knows.**

**A/N3: Thanks to all my Alerters, Favoriters, and reveiwers.**

**Unquestionably Unhinged: Thanks for your reveiw and dont worry you get to see what happens to arkham in the next few chapters! :D**

**TC Stark: Thank you for your reveiw, and i agree i want to see Nolan do his own randishion of the Riddler. also i'm glad you like the inner talks they make me happy to write! :D**

**draconisnoire43: Thank you for your reveiw. and i think Dr. Arkham will see how smarter annabelle is than him very soon. :D**

**Harley: Thank you for your reveiw, and yeah i probably did, thanks for the constructive critisim and i will be going back and fixing the grmatical errors at the end of the story! :D**

**forgetmenotflowers: Thank you for your reveiw it just woke me up some with the big letters :D 1. Oh i dont think you're the only one :D 2. No one that's who! 3. Aw she thinks you're awesome too! 4. :D thank you so much. 5. I would love to pretend that this didnt give my ego a huge boos but...i cant. (though i do doubt my ego can get much bigger).**

**Silver Katsuyami: Thank you for your reveiw, they werent my riddles but thank you and i'm glad you liked it :D**

**Firespin98: Thank you for your reveiw and i'm glad you liked the story. and reveiws make me smile! :D**

**Fwalandra: Thank you for your reveiw and i'm glad you're enjoying it, and i shall keep it coming! :D**

**EmilyEverlasting: Thank you for your reveiw, i'm glad you like how i switched his personalities. and to tell you the truths sometimes i dont even know when its happening O.o and i'm the author...that's scary. but anyways thanks again :D**

**YumiDarkness: Thanks for your reveiw and the next update is here! :D**

**ImmortalWar: Thanks for your reveiw i hope you continue to think its intriguing. :D**

**Buttercup: Thanks for your reveiw. And how could i ever forget this story! I've just been busy with school but here is the new update! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own batman or any charecters from it. i do however own Annabelle, who in turn owns Jinx... and for some reason a random oranges and purple sock...just one though. and hey look a quote not about insanity!**

* * *

><p>"He who angers you conquers you." <strong>–Elizabeth Kenney <strong>

Chapter 6

Apartment

Annabelle sighed once she got home. She had, had sat in on another session with Nigma and Arkham. Arkham seemed determined to keep Crane away from her as much as possible. Normally Annabelle would agree but with Scarecrow in the picture it probably wasn't a good idea to keep his obsession away to long, he could become violent and possibly hurt someone else or himself. But she wasn't in charge so it didn't matter what she thought. Plus she suspected if she told Arkham about her concerns he might drop her, she was already treading on thin ice with him, after correcting him, and responding to the patient who talked to her.

"Hi Jinx." Annabelle said to the cat as she through her bag onto the couch and ran her hand over the cat that was lying comfortably on the back of the couch.

Jinx meowed in response and purred.

"I see someone's in a good mood." She smiled scratching behind the cat's left ear. "You hungry? Because I am." Annabelle picked up the cat, who continued purring, and walked to the kitchen. She sat Jinx on a bar stool before going through her cupboards to find some of the wet cat food she kept for her. "Fancy Feast Delights or Gravy Lover's?" Annabelle turned towards the cat and held up both the cans.

Jinx meowed and jumped on the counter.

"Gravy Lover's it is." Annabelle stated before putting the Delights back and opening the Gravy Lover's. "Hope you like it." She muttered wrinkling her nose at the cat food smell as she scooped it into Jinx's cat bowl.

Jinx let out another meow before jumping off the counter and onto the floor to eat the food.

"Now for me." Annabelle muttered looking through her cupboards to find something edible.

* * *

><p>Jonathan smirked while one of the nurses, which had previously been under his management, gave him his evening meal.<p>

_**"We get to go now?" **_Scarecrow asked as Jonathan slowly ate his food.

_"Soon."_ He promised.

_**"I want to see our little intern now." **_

_"Stop complaining you sound like a child." _

_**"I wouldn't be complaining if the Joker would hurry the hell up and set off his bomb."**_

_"He doesn't even know we're escaping at the same time." _Jonathan reminded him.

_**"Point?" **_

_"My point is that you have to be patient."_

_**"Can you at least hurry up and finish dinner?" **_

Jonathan ignored him and continued eating at his moderate pace. The mash potatoes weren't as bad as they usually were, and the tuna fish sandwich wasn't as dry. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was about to escape and this would be his last meal in Arkham.

BOOM.

_**"That's our cue." **_Scarecrow said before taking control over the shared body and going over to the door of his small room.

_"Don't go too far." _Jonathan warned as Scarecrow took out a sharpened plastic spoon.

_**"You're no fun." **_Scarecrow remarked before stabbing a guard, through the metal bars, as he was running by.

The guard laid gasping and clutching his throat as red liquid poured out of him, and onto the white tile below. Scarecrow smirked before grabbing hold of the keys and unlocking his door.

_**"Was that too far?"**_

_"No but keep a low profile to the best of your abilities."_

Scarecrow didn't answer him as he jogged through the halls of the asylum and towards the planned exit. In a few minutes he was only inches from the door and then he was out breathing the sweet tainted air of Gotham city.

_"Don't forget about the guard dogs."_

"Shit." Scarecrow cursed out loud before running towards the fence, just as the dogs began chasing after him.

_"Bob wire." _Jonathan reminded him.

_**"A few cuts are worth the freedom." **_Scarecrow replied as he grabbed hold of the bob wire wincing and pulling himself over.

_"Keep going." _Jonathan urged as Scarecrow fell to the ground on the other side of the fence.

_**"I am." **_ He told him before standing up and starting to run again.

* * *

><p>"Jinx stop that." Annabelle scolded the cat as it batted around her sock. The woman had been trying to get the sock away from the cat for several minutes so she could continue doing her laundry. But the cat had been persistent on playing keep away with her human.<p>

Finally the woman succeeded in getting the sock from the cat just as she heard someone knocking.

_"It's ten o'clock at night who in the hell would be at my door." _The woman wondered glancing at the clock as she walked towards the door.

The knocking got louder and faster. "I'm coming I'm coming." She snapped as she reached the door, unlocking the dead bolt and door handle. Before she could open it all the way the door was pushed open from the other side.

"Crane?" Annabelle gasped jumping back to avoid getting hit by the door.

"Not quite." Scarecrow smirked before shutting and locking both the dead bolt and door handle.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked taking a few steps back and nearly hitting the coffee table.

"You're in the phone book." He stated.

"Why are you here?"

"Jonathan told you we'd be seeing you soon." Scarecrow smirked as he walked forward.

Annabelle kept her eyes on him as she backed around the couch and started to walk backwards towards the kitchen. "So you broke out?"

"Obviously." Scarecrow remarked fallowing her.

"Why?"

Scarecrow backed her into the counter. "We wanted to see you." He replied placing his hands on either side of her to stop her from going anywhere.

"Why?" She asked again leaning as far back as she could.

"Why not?" He asked leaning forward.

"The police will find you." She told him.

"Not tonight, there to busy looking for the Joker." He told her. "Meaning we get the night **alone**."

Annabelle did not like the way he said "alone." She didn't like it at all. "Or you could leave and I could go back to talking to my pet cat and doing laundry." She offered up a pathetic alternative.

Scarecrow smirked. "You have a cat?"

"Yes." She replied.

"I took you for the dog type."

"I normally am," she replied, "but it's easier having a cat, while living in an apartment by one's self."

"So there is no chance of anybody walking in on us?" Scarecrow was inches from her face.

"I-I never said that." She replied not being able to lean back any further.

"But you don't have a roommate." He reminded her, his eyes locking on hers as his head touched her forehead.

"I still h-have friends." She stuttered.

"Friends who call on you at ten o'clock at night?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She replied, a blatant lie, that if she was luck Scarecrow wouldn't catch.

"What kind of friends do you have?" He smirked as his chest pressed into hers harder, extracting a wince from her.

"P-partying ones." She lied again.

Scarecrow smirked. "What are you afraid of?" He asked running a hand up her arm.

"Teletubbies." She replied not being able to hold off the smirk on her face.

Scarecrow's fingernails dug into her upper arm. "What are you really afraid of?"

"Spiders!" She yelped trying to pull her arm away.

"Spiders really?" Scarecrow quirked an eyebrow as his nails released her.

"Yes really and yes I know it's not rational." She replied.

"That's such a common fear." Scarecrow stated. "So boring."

"Well sorry to disappoint." Annabelle snapped.

Scarecrow smirked. "Oh I'm sure there's away you can make it up to me."

"I could make you dinner." Annabelle replied as her arm that he didn't have a hold of began to slide back looking for any kind of weapon she could use.

"Will I get dessert?" He asked as his hand began to move up her arm again.

"There's ice cream in the freezer." Annabelle stated.

Scarecrow chuckled coldly as his hand rested on the side of her neck. "Not the kind of dessert I was talking about." He replied.

"Stop." Annabelle said trying to push his hand away.

"No." He replied in a growl, as his hand tightened slightly around her neck. "I don't think I have to."

_"Too far." _Jonathan warned.

_**"Not far enough." **_Scarecrow replied.

Annabelle gasped and squirmed, her hands went around his wrist and she tried to get him off her.

"You feel that tightening in your stomach?" Scarecrow asked his lips by her ear. "That's fear."

Annabelle gasped in pain as Scarecrow tightened his hand slightly.

"Did you know in some cases a human will act like a dog, and instead of fighting, or fleeing, they either try to avoid the situation, or submit to it?" Scarecrow smirked against her ear. "I learned this while testing my toxin on normal people not just the mentally insane."

"S-Scarecrow." Annabelle gasped squirming more.

"Which one are you?" Scarecrow asked. "Will you try to avoid the situation or submit?" He pushed his body flush against hers.

_"Scarecrow too far." _Jonathan stated again.

_**"Shut up!"**_

"G-get o-off." Annabelle gasped painfully, trying to get air into her lounges.

"No." Scarecrow snapped. "Answer my question!" His hand squeezed a little bit more against around her throat.

"A-a-avoid."

Scarecrow smirked. "Was that so hard?" He asked releasing her throat from his grip and allowing her to gulp in air, coughing as she did so.

"N-no." She managed to reply through her coughing fit.

"Good." Scarecrow stated before grabbing hold of her chin and forcing her to look up into his eyes. "How scared are you right now on a scale of one to ten."

"Seven." She replied.

"I'll have to rectify that." Scarecrow stated, his breath hitting her mouth.

"L-let me go." Annabelle stated.

"Why would I do that?" He smirked, right before his hand released her and he took a step back.

Annabelle let out a sigh before looking up at him. "Crane?" She asked.

"Yes." Jonathan replied a small smirk on his face as he gauged her reaction.

"He let you take control?"

"No. I had to take it by force." He replied.

"Why did you take control?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "He was about to go over the line." He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"I think you know what." Jonathan replied.

Annabelle face paled before she said: "I should be calling the cops."

"Yet you're not." He stated. "Why?"

"Because if I tried to you'd stop me." She replied.

"True, but most people would still have tried." He began walking up to her. "Self preservation."

"I know, my efforts would have been wasted." She stated, holding her ground, Jonathan was different he used his intellect she couldn't win in a mental battle against him but she knew she could keep up for a little while.

"You are a lot more intelligent then Arkham gives you credit for." Jonathan stated only a few inches away from her, not as intimidating as Scarecrow's closeness, but intimidating in his own right.

"Is that a complement?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"An observation." He replied.

"Am I a hostage?" She asked.

Jonathan paused for a second to think about her question.

_**"Yes."**_

"Yes." Jonathan repeated Scarecrow.

"And how exactly are you planning on keeping me here?" Annabelle asked as she used the counter to help her edge to the side.

Jonathan smirked. "We'll just have to tie you up."

"I'm not into that kind of thing." Annabelle stated.

_**"I wish she would have been more like this during our sessions." **_

_"She couldn't be not with Arkham lurking about, besides her reaction is triggered by fear and uncertainty."_

_**"You don't think I don't know that?" **_Scarecrow scoffed.

_"Then why are you commenting on it?"_ Scarecrow remained silent allowing Jonathan to turn his attention back to Annabelle who had made it over to her fridge. "What do you plan on doing once out of the kitchen?"

"Run out the front door." She replied scooting even closer to the entrance of the living room.

Jonathan smirked and with a few short strides he was blocking her path. "I think we should lay down some rules." He stated calmly.

"Okay rule one: get out of my house and I don't call the cops." She replied.

"No." Jonathan stated. "Rule one: since you are my hostage you will do whatever I tell you." He backed her up against the counter.

"And if I don't?" She asked leaning back away from him.

"I'll kill you." He replied.

Annabelle snorted. "Then why would you bother going through all the trouble of holding me hostage in the first place?"

_**"She has a point… she's not much used to us dead." **_Scarecrow stated. _**"Unless you're in to that kind of thing."**_

Jonathan ignored his counterpart. "I could easily get another hostage." He stated calmly folding his arms.

Annabelle observed him for a second before saying: "then you won't have the joy of intelligent conversation."

Jonathan smirked. "You do have a point."

"I know." She replied.

"But I could still get a hostage who's smart."

_**"They wouldn't be as hard to scare as her."**_

_"You'd enjoy that."_

_**"I also enjoy the challenge of scaring her."**_

_"Then you think of a way to keep her in line."_Jonathan physically rolled his eyes at Scarecrow's next thought. _"Except that, I've already stated that's crossing a line."_

_**"I don't think so…she'd like being controlled."**_

_"You are disgusting."_

_**"You made me." **_Scarecrow chuckled darkly.

Jonathan didn't reply instead he focused back on Annabelle whose eyes where flashing all around the room looking for something to use as a weapon, or an escape.

"Rule 2: Don't goad Scarecrow." Jonathan stated bringing her attention to him.

"Is goading you okay then?" She asked a slight smirk on her face.

Jonathan fixed her with a dark look before replying. "No."

"To bad its fun to see you railed up." She stated tilting her head slightly.

_**"What she doing?" **_Scarecrow asked his attention immediately peaking at the woman's flirting.

_"Appealing to primal instincts." _Jonathan replied gritting his teeth.

_**"Me?"**_ Scarecrow asked.

_"No, just in general," _Jonathan stated, _"she's going to try and get out of the situation through drastic measures."_

_**"Will you enjoy those measures?"**_

_"More than I'm willing to admit." _He replied as Annabelle's hand went up to her hair and spun a strand slowly. "I must say you are a good actress." Jonathan stated as he watched her hand.

"Who's says I'm acting?" She asked taking a few steps forward her eyes locking with his dilated ones.

"Your sudden switch of tactic." He replied not backing up like Annabelle had hoped. "You're hoping that you would be able to throw me off by a bit of simple flirting."

"Is it working?" She asked in hushed voice as her hand trailed lightly up his torso.

_**"Yes." **_Scarecrow stated wanting more than anything to come out, bend her across the counter, and—. Jonathan stopped Scarecrow's thought from going any further, by grabbing hold of Annabelle's waist and pulling her closer.

"You're digging yourself into a hole that you won't be able to climb out of."Jonathan told her his mouth only inches from hers.

"Oh contra." She replied allowing her lips to brush against his."I think it's you whose dug a hole." With that last statement she brought her knee up quickly and without holding back she kneed him in the groin.

Jonathan doubled over in pain as the woman ran as fast as she could to her front door.

After a few seconds of struggling with the door lock, she managed to get it open just as Jonathan was regaining his composure. Without a second glance back Annabelle ran out of the apartment hoping to get as far as she could from the man who had escaped Arkham Asylum.

Unfortunately for the intern luck wasn't on her side and Jonathan had managed to grab a hold of her just as she was about to make it to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled in her ear.

"S-Scarecrow?" She asked gasping as he pulled her back towards her apartment in a head lock.

"You're going to pay for that cheap blow." He growled into her ear not bothering to identify himself.

"S-s-sorry." Annabelle cried out as he managed to drag her to her apartment and pull her inside.

"You will be." He promised before slamming the door shut and locking it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you think? Let me clear somthing up, before you nag me about Crane's personality when Annabelle starts to flirt. my take on it is that he is so possesive of her that any kind of advancment she makes on him will almost automaticly, make both him and scarecrow for lack of a better term lose a little of there self control. (though scarecrow doesnt have much to begin with). so yeah i'm tired i love you guys, and remember to reveiw because i feed on reveiws and coffee! (both of which coincdently will wake me up). Oh and i'm sorry if any of my anwsers to your reveiws seem a little out there when i get tired i get extreamly loopy to the point of rambling on and on and on like i'm doing now. So night love you i'm going to go fight away my nightmares that plague me!**


	8. Chapter 7 Fear

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this! and for how short i feel it is! but i hope you all enjoy it all the same!**

**A/N2: Thanks to all my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers!**

**Fwalandra: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you like annabelle! :D**

**auriellis: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you like the interaction with the cat and the fight or flight thing, and dont worry i know your trying to be mean and only trying to help, and i thank you for it, and i think i do a little bit better with flushing out the charecters personalities in this chapter, and hopfully they will continue to get flushed out! :D**

**KatieE: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you like the dialouges! :D**

**forgetmenotflowers: Thanks for your reveiw! And yes Scarecrow did want sexytime XD...and scarecrow it's not nice to glare at the reveiwers! they'll get scared and stop reveiwing and we dont want that, because that makes the writer sad, which means your sexy time with Annabelle will never happen! Anyways thanks for your reveiw it made me laugh and i loved it! :D**

**Silver Katsuyami**: **Thanks for your reveiw! and i'm sorry for being mean and ending it there! and i'm glad you liked how i did there personalities!**

**EmilyEverlasting: Thanks for your reveiw! and yes she is in trouble! and i think a roundhouse kick could work...maybe, and dont worry we're all a little crazy! i dont have any pets anymore so i cant talk to them... i do however talk to my charecters in my story...or rather they yell at me to write more.:D**

**Blackrosewitch: Thanks for your reveiw! And i'm glad my story boggles you, and it will go somewhere. :D**

**Jolau Kergh: Thanks for your reveiws! And i cant tell you how happy seeing how many times you reveiwed in one day! And I'm glad you liked it :D**

**AlfieTimewolf: Thanks for your reveiw! I'm glad you like where this fanfic is going! i'm also glad you decided to check it out! Especially since your one of my very loyal readers! :D**

**Decepticon-silverstreak: Thanks for the reveiw! Heres the punishing! :D (i am way to happy about that .)**

**little miss: Thanks for your reveiw! And i'm glad you are excited! here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from the batman world, also all the information i got on narcasism came from wikipedia!. i only own Annabelle, and Jinx.**

* * *

><p>"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear."<br>**-**Mark Twain

Chapter 7

Fear

Annabelle woke with a head ache. She couldn't remember what happened to her but she was pretty sure that she didn't tie herself up. Both her wrist where bond behind her back and her ankles where bound together.

"I see someone is awake," a calm voice said from behind her causing her to flip over onto her other side to see the person.

"No thanks to you," she replied as she glared up at Scarecrow who was smirking down at her and wearing a nice suit. Annabelle suspected that he must have gone out while she had been passed out.

"You're the one who kicked me in the balls," he retorted.

"No I kicked Crane in the balls."

"We share a body," Scarecrow snapped as Annabelle, with some difficulty sat up.

"Oh I know that," she replied, "but I still didn't technically kick you."

Scarecrow seemed to ignore her comment as he reached for a brief case by his feet Annabelle assumed that he had grabbed that when he was grabbing his suit.

"You said you where afraid of spiders?" he asked as he took out a crudely stitched together mask and a hypodermic needle filled with a clear liquid.

"I said that?" Annabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, when I had you pinned against the counter."

"Right, yeah I'm afraid of spiders, sure let's go with that."

"Were you lying before?" Scarecrow asked as he moved over to her.

"If I say yes can I get out of this situation?"

Scarecrow shrugged. "It wouldn't matter I don't need to know what you're afraid of for my fear toxin to work."

"Is that what is in the syringe?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"My guess would be: yes."

Scarecrow grabbed hold of her head and pulled it to the side to gain better access to her neck. In one fluid motion the needle was in her neck and the liquid was injected into her blood stream.

"For someone who is already scared it takes but a few seconds for the toxin to work," Scarecrow said as he pulled the needles out of her neck and backed away. "But since you're not scared it might take a little longer, I'm not sure since no one was ever, not scared before."

"Oh goodie," Annabelle said rolling her eyes, "I get to talk to you some more."

"You know for someone who is supposed to be intelligent, you really don't know when to shut up," Scarecrow growled.

Annabelle was about to reply when her vision started to blur. She gave her head a little shake trying to clear her mind.

"It's starting," Scarecrow was giddy as he watched the woman in front of him go through the first stages of his toxin.

_"Remember to make her tell you what she sees," _Jonathan reminded Scarecrow, as he watched the woman's reactions.

_**"How could I forget? That's one of the best parts!" **_he replied as Annabelle began to whimper and twitch in front of him.

Her breathing had begun to speed up as the toxin conjured up images of her past, and the things that plagued her in her dreams.

"Stop," she whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What do you see?"

Annabelle shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut harder.

"Tell me," Scarecrow growled out his hands pushing her into the couch by her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at him terrified. "P-please d-don't hit me a-again," she whimpered as tears ran down her face.

_**"I didn't hit her," **_Scarecrow commented.

_"I know," _Jonathan replied, _"it seems she has been abused previously, most likely as a child."_

_**"You don't think I could have figured that out by myself?"**_ his darker half snapped, as Annabelle's breathing sped up to an alarming rate.

_"She's going into shock."_

"Shit," Scarecrow mumbled before grabbing a hold of Annabelle's face and forcing her to look at him. "Who hit you?"

Annabelle shook her head and locked her jaw refusing to reply.

_"She'll pass out in a few seconds," _Jonathan stated, _"Hurry up and get her to tell you."_

_**"Would you like to try?" **_Scarecrow snapped.

_"Yes," _he replied, before sliding into control. Automatically he released the hand on her face but kept his other on his shoulder.

"Annabelle," Jonathan's voice was calmer then his counterpart's. "Who's going to hurt you?"

"C-can't t-t-tell," she shook her head, "g-get in trouble."

"Annabelle," Jonathan said, "It's just the two of us."

Annabelle opened her mouth but before Jonathan could get a reply from her, her eyes shut and she went limp.

The ex-doctor gritted his teeth, let go of the woman so that she slumped back on the couch, and went to his brief case to grab the antidote.

_**"Well that was a bust," **_Scarecrow remarked as Jonathan injected the woman with the antidote.

_"No really?" _he replied sarcastically, _"I couldn't tell."_

_**"What now?"**_

_"We wait till she wakes up and question her."_

_**"Oh that should be fun."**_

* * *

><p>Annabelle felt as if she had been pushed through a meat grinder when she woke up. Her mind ached, her eyes were sensitive to light, and her wrists were sore from where the ropes were cutting into them.<p>

"You're finally awake," Jonathan remarked from above the woman who was lying as flat on her back as possible with her wrist being tied behind her.

"I wouldn't have my eyes open otherwise," she replied.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed."

"Did you honestly think your scaring me would make it change?" she asked a smirk manifesting itself on her face.

"Most people's attitudes do."

"Not mine."

"Who were you begging not to hit you?"

"W-what?" Annabelle's eyes grew wide.

"You were begging not to be hit while under the influence of the fear toxin," Jonathan replied a slight smirk on his face.

Annabelle gritted her teeth. "That's none of your business."

"Was it your father?"

"No."

"Your mother?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't date."

"Are your parents divorced?"

"That's none of your business."

"So yes then," Jonathan stated as Annabelle glared at him. "Was it your mom's boyfriend perhaps?"

Annabelle didn't reply, instead she opted to try and kick the man with both her legs seeing as they were tied together.

"Another yes," He stated easily blocking her attack.

"Why do you want to know?" Annabelle snapped.

"You're interesting," he replied.

"Any you're a pain in the ass," she stated. "So why don't you take that narcissistic attitude of yours and shove it up your ass."

_**"I think you made her mad," **_Scarecrow laughed as Jonathan's face remained stoic.

"Do you honestly think I'm a narcissist?"

"Um, let's see, you react to criticism with anger, you pursue goals that are nearly impossible to obtain, you take advantage of others to reach your goal, and I'm willing to bet you can't keep a healthy relationship," Annabelle replied.

_**"Well that does sound like you."**_

_"Whose side are you on?"_

_**"Do you think if I'm on her side, I'll get a chance of getting laid?"**_

_"No."_

_**"Then yours."**_

"You're also most likely hurt easily, you've probably been turned down in the past, and had to have Scarecrow help you out of your depression."

"Watch it," Jonathan snapped.

_**"Kill her!"**_

"Not fun when someone's picking your life apart is it?"

Jonathan turned his back to the woman and walked around the couch to the kitchen.

"Make me a sandwich!" Annabelle yelled after him a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Do you want to get injected with more fear toxin?" Jonathan snapped from the kitchen causing the smirk to slip off of Annabelle's face.

She didn't reply.

"That's what I thought," Jonathan stated before leaning against the counter to calm himself down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Remeber reveiws are like food for authors!**


End file.
